eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
M-322 Standard Issue Ration Pack
Name: '''M-322 Standard Issue Ration Pack * '''Manufacturer: '''Karavin Concern * '''Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * '''Homeworld (optional): N/A * Production: Mass-Produced * Modularity: Yes - Contents can be swapped with items that conform to the standardized packaging system, allowing the M-322 to be produced for the specific needs of the customer * Legal Status: '''Legal * '''Ingredients: Nutrient Paste, Protein Bars, Immunity Boosters, Water * Classification: '''Food * '''Method of Consumption: Eaten - Package contains three meals and enough water for a day * Average Life: No Expiration Date due to artificial ingredients and vacuum-sealed packaging. Provides enough nutrition and water for 24 hours * Nutritional Value/Allergies/Side Effects/Purpose: The M-322 is a standard, military-issue ration pack which contains enough food and water for 24 hours * Vacuum-Sealed Container: The M-322 Standard Issue Ration Pack is held within a vacuum-sealed Duralumin container that can be easily fitted into a backpack * M-323 Pressurized Fluid Container: Contained within is a pressurized fluid container which can hold as much as two and a half liters of water in a package with a volume of 0.5 liters * M-324 Multifunctional Eating Tool: Held within a slot in the container in order to keep dirt and contaminants away, the M-324 is an all-in-one fork, spoon and package opener * M-325 Nutrient Paste Pack: Each M-322 Ration Pack holds within three M-325 Nutrient Paste Packs held within a green container, which can provide most species with sufficient nutrients for 24 hours * M-326 Protein Bar: Contained within each M-322 Ration Pack, are three M-326 Protein Bars which provide most species with enough proteins for 24 hours * M-327 Immunobooster Bar: Each M-322 Ration Pack containes three M-327 Immunobooster Bars, which are designed to boost the immune system of soldiers in order to combat the increased risks of disease that the battlefield presents. The three bars are sufficient for 24 hours * A Soldier's Perfect Meal: The M-322 is a standardized ration pack who's contents are designed to provide adequate nutrition for as many different types of species as possible * Tastes Like Army Life: The M-322 Standard Issue Ration Pack is designed for function and manufactured out of artificial ingredients. As such, the taste has been described as resembling common medicine Developed by Karavin Concern, a Nelvaanian military-industrial conglomerate, at the request of the Eternal Army, the M-322 is a standardized ration pack which contains sufficient food and water for 24 hours, in a compact, vacuum-sealed Duralumin package slightly more voluminous than a one liter bottle. Issued out to the Eternal Army during deployments, as well as being available for commercial purchase, the M-322 is designed to provide adequate nutrition to a wide variety of species, a necessary feature dictated by the Eternal Empire's multi-species army, in order to simplify logistics. It comes in the form of a battery-powered self-sealing container, with the individually-packaged contents held within separated compartments and holds enough supplies for three meals, as well as enough water for a day. In order to reduce the number of eating utensils required, so as to save space and weight, the M-322 contains a multifunctional spork, which can also be used to open the packaged meals. The M-322 is designed for function over comfort and due to the artificial ingredients of the ration pack, its taste has been described as bland and synthetic, often compared to medicine by most individuals which have eaten it. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/m-322-standard-issue-ration-pack.122367/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Military Category:Blackwatch Category:Contractors' Guild Category:Wardens Of The Shroud Category:Navy